themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmcorder Yajna
Palmcorder Yajna (originally titled Sacrifice) is the 2nd song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. It first released as an EP, along with the B-sides "Butter Teeth" and "Snakeheads". Lyrics Holt Boulevard Between Gary and White Hooked up with some friends at the Travelodge Set ourselves up for the night Carpenter ants in the dresser Flies in the screen It will be too late by the time we learn What these cryptic symbols mean And I dreamt of a house Haunted by all you tweakers with your hands out And the headstones climbed up the hills And the headstones climbed up the hills Send somebody out for soda Comb through the carpet for clues Reflective tape on our sweatpants Big holes in our shoes Every couple minutes someone says he can't stand it any more Laugh lines on our faces Scale maps of the ocean floor And I dreamt of a camera Pointing out from inside the television And the aperture yawning and blinking And the headstones climbed up the hills If anybody comes to see me Tell 'em they just missed me by a minute If anybody comes in to our room while we're asleep I hope they incinerate everybody in it And I dreamt of a factory Where they manufactured what I needed Using shiny new machines And the headstones climbed up the hills Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NB *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs